Impossible is nothing
by lizfirestarter
Summary: Liz and John Myers in Rasputin’s Mausoleum. Expanding the Movie scene. Borrowed/tweeked dialog. Reviews welcome and appreciated.


**Character:** Liz Sherman

**Fandom:** Hellboy

**Prompt:**

_Spock: Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

**Setting:** Hellboy Movie – Rasputin's Mausoleum

**AN: **Expanding/tweeking another scene. Borrowed/tweeked dialogue.

We move down the tunnel, slipping through the debris and dirt and skeletons. He looks scared. It's almost cute, if I didn't feel like I was the one babysitting him. Story of my life really, come back just for the weekend and end up in Russia chasing down the guy who killed my best friends father. _Can't have a normal life, can you, Lizzie?_

"So, he thinks that you and I..." Myers is still talking. I wish he'd just shut up about it and focus on the mission. I hate new guys, especially the ones who are nice. They always end up dead or quitting and then where am I? Alone again in the freak tank with Red and Blue, that's where.

"That's why he's mad at me." Myers continues.

"He's not mad at you!" I turn quickly and snap at him, my flashlight making him squint. "He's just…not." I sigh and continue down the tunnel.

Myers is silent for a while. I can hear his footsteps following me, slipping on the wet path occasionally. Rookies. You'd think they'd never been trapped in a mausoleum before.

"But it's not true is it?" Myers words hit my ears as I slip on the wet ground. I feel his hand reach out and steady me.

"What?" I scowl up at him as I right myself, staring at him a minute. What the hell is he thinking? I just met him. I don't have feelings for him…not when I… "What do you mean, Myers?"

"Is it true? You know, that you…feel that way about me?" He looks at me with those innocent eyes. They always have innocent eyes when they start here. I used to have innocent eyes. Red says I still do. I think he's just saying it because he…

"It's not true." I say sharply as I turn and continue down the path. "I just met you." I keep my back to him. I can't look at him. It would be true…if I didn't… if Red didn't.

"Is it because of…him?" He asks me as if he already knows the answer.

A frustrated whimper escapes me as I step into the knee deep filthy water. My boots! I love these boots! "No…it's not about him!" I glance back with a scowl. "Red and…me? That's just…impossible" I'm angry because I'm trudging through the cold stagnant water, not because he asked. Everyone asks. They all get the same answer and then they drop it.

"It's not impossible," Why can't he just drop this? He's chattier then I am when I'm having a good day. "Improbable maybe, but not impossible."

My pace slows and he catches up with me. "I've only been here a week and I've seen plenty of impossible." He steps in front of my and smiles, even though he looks sad. "He loves you, you know? That is true. So however impossible or improbably or whatever you think it is, you have to consider that. For your sake and for his."

How dare he? This newbie is standing here trying to act like he understands what's been between Red and me for over half my life. What the hell does he know anything about me, about Red about ANYTHING? I narrow my eyes and push past him, nearly slipping on the ground again. There's rocks falling and moving. I hate old creepy places like this. Things are always falling down. I keep waking a few more feet until my anger gets the better of me.

I turn and glare at him "You wanna know the truth, Myers. The real hard facts?" I flash my light in his face as he stand there, mouth agape.

"Red…white...whatever. Guys are ALL the same!" I shake my head, as he stands there dumbstruck. Is he even going to say anything to me? He's just standing there looking like an idiot..

"Whatever, Myers." I turn and raise my head up as my gaze fixes to what Myers was looking at all along. "Oh…my…God." I take a step back, pushing us both the way we came.

"Oh…my…God." I repeat as we both hit the wall. There wasn't a wall there before, was there? We're trapped. Trapped with them.

Thousands of shining glowing eggs jut out from the water, flanked by at least 3 of those hellhound things…what did Abe call them? Sammael. Maybe if we're really quite…

"Shit." Myers slips and falls down as the 3 beasts turn and stare at us a second before advancing on us. He looks up at me with terrified eyes, as if I'll know what to do. I have no idea what to do. We're trapped. Escape is…impossible.


End file.
